


You're Cinematic, Razor Sharp

by quixotesque



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/pseuds/quixotesque
Summary: Sora’s mouth runs dry when he meets Ventus’s younger brother for the first time at Aqua and Terra’s wedding.





	You're Cinematic, Razor Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> For day 15 of #sorokufashion2019 (...which was...two days ago...), where the prompt was "suits". Title is from 'You're All I Have' by Snow Patrol.

Sora’s mouth runs dry when he meets Ventus’s younger brother for the first time at Aqua and Terra’s wedding.

Roxas has hair as wild as Ventus’s and eyes as bright as Sora’s own, and he’s a lesson in sartorial elegance, the darkness of his slim black suit offset by delicate gold embroidery beginning at the shoulders, running down the lapels, branching out to twist intricately along the sleeves.

He’s lean, but not as lean as Sora, more bulk at his arms and broader at the shoulders, all neatly delineated by the impeccable fit of his jacket. The crisp white shirt he wears beneath is cinched shut at the base of his throat by a distinct cross-shaped button. When he reaches out a hand to shake Sora’s, it’s the left one decorated with an arrangement of white and black rings that press coolly into Sora’s skin.

“So you’re the famous Sora. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Uh, don’t believe anything you’ve heard from Vanitas, but all the other stories are probably true.”

Roxas chuckles. “Ignore Vanitas. I already do that, but noted yet again.”

Sora finds himself standing straighter as Roxas’s curious gaze trails over him—over the violet silk shirt wrapped closely around Sora’s torso, open at the top to reveal a teasing glimpse of his collarbones and crown pendant, and the dark slacks that emphasize the length of his legs and the muscle of his thighs. Knowing his aversion to formal wear, Kairi had compromised and allowed him to get away without a jacket, but only if he’d agreed to wear the luxurious, softly gleaming vest she’d chosen, a black handkerchief half-tucked into its pocket for the final touch.  

Sora knows he makes for a sophisticated picture; his heart stutters in its cage all the same the moment Roxas flicks his eyes back up to meet Sora’s, a new, thrilling kind of admiration in them.

Belatedly, Sora realizes they’re still holding hands and he pulls away hurriedly. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Roxas reassures him, then makes a faint noise of surprise as another guest rushes past behind him, forcing him forwards into Sora, his palm bracing itself firmly on the small of Sora’s back for balance. He smiles, rueful. “My turn to say apologize.”

“My turn to say it’s fine,” Sora replies. Without thinking, he rests his hands on Roxas’s sides. Though there is no more need, Roxas stays where he is and Sora inhales woodsy cologne and mint. He feels abruptly dizzy from the proximity.

“I have to go say hi to a few other people,” Roxas says, “but I hope we’ll get to talk more later.”

“There should be plenty of time. I’ve heard about you, too. I’m surprised it’s taken us this long to finally meet.”

“My fault for going off to college abroad.” Roxas’s voice is pitched low, almost intimate, pulling at something in Sora’s belly, setting off a jittery pulse. “I’m glad we’ve met now, though.”

“Me, too,” Sora says. Almost a breathless whisper.

“Later, Sora,” Roxas says and it sounds like a promise. He moves carefully out of Sora’s lax grip, his hand leaving its perch on Sora’s back only at the last second.

Sora watches him go, a sleek, nimble shape cutting easily through the crowd. He doesn’t notice Kairi and Riku appear next to him until she asks, “Was that Ventus’s brother?” and Riku says, “Uh oh, Kairi, I think Sora’s fallen in love. He can hardly look away.”

“Hey,” Sora protests, sharply turning his head towards them, ignoring their knowing laughter. “I’m just making a new friend, that’s all.”

But he’s quick to look back in Roxas’s direction again and even with the guests wandering in between them, Roxas returns the glance as if he’s already attuned to Sora, and there’s an inexplicable certainty in Sora as he thinks to himself: _no, that isn’t all_. _I’ve got a feeling that won’t be all at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Some inspo for the suits taken from [here](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2282/3293/products/product-image-443255122_dc1a6da9-5769-4b6d-bd90-612124c66728_1024x1024.jpg) for Roxas and from [here](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/640x/4f/e2/7c/4fe27c81e7d6ac208012ad5eaf4218b7.jpg) for Sora.


End file.
